


Find What Feels Good

by GlitterSkullFairy



Series: Body Swap Fun [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bodyswap, Bonus Chapter for Detective Lucifer, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Sex with hands, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25550695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterSkullFairy/pseuds/GlitterSkullFairy
Summary: Lucifer and Chloe start to explore the physical side of their relationship while trapped in each other's bodies.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Body Swap Fun [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851268
Comments: 16
Kudos: 124
Collections: Lucifer





	Find What Feels Good

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bonus scene for the fic ["Detective Lucifer." ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25340377)  
> So that people have an option for how saucy they want things to get.  
> This might make a whole lot more sense if you read it as part of that fic. I mean, you could read it on its own if you just want the smut, but it might be a bit confusing.

Lucifer yelped in surprise when Chloe grabbed him around the waist and lifted him, but he reacted quickly and threw his legs over her hips for balance and clung to her neck. He felt so light in her arms, lifting him was effortless.

"Hmmm," she grinned, "there are advantages to being you."

He grinned back, flicking the hair out of his face. "There are. You're about to discover some of my favourite ones."

"No rush," she said. "Let's give your head a proper chance to recover."

"And what should we do in the meantime?" he asked with mock innocence. 

She sat on the bed, keeping him in her lap. "Well, we could do what we normally do and make out like a couple of randy teenagers until I feel like my crotch is going to catch fire."

"That sounds like an excellent idea." He kissed her again, soft lips and tempting tongue, letting them both get used to the peculiarity of it. "So I do turn you on, then," he said, moving to press more kisses down the side of her neck, gently pushing the collar aside.

She sighed. "You mean now, or when we're sitting in your car, coming up with excuses not to do this? Because either way, the answer's yes. But you must know that." She nuzzled into his hair, enjoying the fresh smell of her own shampoo, and finding some skin to tease with her lips.

"I thought I was, but it was hard to say for sure. Your immunity is like having one of my senses removed. No, not like, that's what it is. You said you felt something when you spoke to Jessica. There's a kind of pull, like gravity. But you have no mass."

"I dunno. I definitely feel something. Nothing supernatural, but a very human kind of magic."

"You mean being horny?"

"It's more than that. Look, they say when you lose one of your senses, the others grow stronger to compensate. I don't know how true that is, but I do know humans can have amazing sex by getting to know each other. Like…" she found his mouth again while she thought for a metaphor he could relate to easily. "Like learning the road. Unexplored territory can be exciting, but once you know where all the bumps are, just how fast you can take each bend, you can have a lot more fun with it. Your power is like your sat nav, but you have to learn me the old fashioned way."

"Hmm. You make it sound romantic."

"It is. Putting in effort is romantic. You'll have to learn to listen to all the little messages my body is giving you. The goosebumps and the shivers, the flush of my skin, the rhythm of my breath. The look in my eyes and all the sexy noises, just like the ones you've heard from an endless stream of lovers, but uttered through my lips. Making love the human way has its own kind of music. Lucky for me, you're amazing at that too."

He moaned, a ripple running down his spine under her hands. She pulled him tighter against her body. The back of the waistcoat was silky to touch, and his back felt small beneath her longer fingers. There was something nice about that. Now that she was getting past the weirdness, she found the softness of feminine lips rather pleasant too. That wasn't surprising though. She'd sometimes thought about kissing girls, but never quite had the confidence or the opportunity to try it. She chuckled as she realised that she ever did want to try, Lucifer would totally approve, and probably set it up for her as well. 

"What's so funny?" he said. 

"As if you need to ask."

"You're kissing yourself and getting turned on by it. And trying not to feel self-conscious about it."

"You too, huh?"

"I have a very complicated relationship with myself. I'm trying to just think of it in terms of a new level of masturbation."

She laughed even more at that. "I suppose that's one way of looking at it. But with the added bonus that we're doing it together this time."

"I'm very glad about that part," he said and kissed her again. They lingered, locked together for a while. It felt good. Their bodies moved together, leaning forward and back, yearning to be closer. But they were already inside each other; how could it get closer than this?

He slid his hands up her chest, under the jacket and pushed it away from her shoulders. She let him go long enough to take it off, and he laid it beside them on the bed and worked the buttons on her waistcoat. 

"I have a confession," he said.

She pressed her lips to the skin of his upper arms. "Tell me."

"When I was in the bathroom earlier, I felt your boobs."

She threw her head back and laughed out loud. "Of course you did. How was it?"

He groaned softly. "Magnificent." 

When he was done with the buttons she shed the vest and laid it on top of the jacket. "Show me."

The noise he made was somewhere between a moan and a whine as he grabbed two handfuls and kneaded them slowly, his eyes closed and a smug smile on his face. "They're exquisite, Detective. I wish you could feel me doing this to you."

She placed her hands over his, applying gentle pressure. He inhaled and exhaled slowly. She pulled him in for another kiss, still holding one breast and felt him wriggle against her erection. That was amazing, and she pushed back. "You know when you asked me what I was thinking about earlier? At work?"

"Mmm. When you were getting ready to burst out of my trousers? Do tell."

"I was just very aware of being in your body. Feeling all the parts of you. Noticing bits that I never had before.”

He grinned and nipped at her neck. "You were thinking about my cock."

"I was."

He rocked his hips very deliberately, seeking her hardness. "How do you like it?"

"Unnngh," she groaned. "So good!" She let her fingertips wander down the deep v neckline of his waistcoat, between his breasts. "How's your head?"

He smirked. "I've never had any complaints."

She rolled her eyes at him. "I don't doubt it. I meant how drunk are you feeling?"

"Not sure. How can I tell?"

"Stand up, see if you're still wobbly."

He whined. "But I don't want to move."

She put her hands behind her back and leaned her head away. "I'm not groping you anymore until I know you're sober enough to make the most of it."

"Fine," he sighed dramatically, and stood. "See, no swaying. However," he looked up thoughtfully. "I may have to go to the bathroom again."

"Good plan. Have some more water while you're there. If you can do all that without feeling woozy, then we can carry on exploring and experimenting."

"I'll be right back," he promised.

She took a deep breath when he disappeared down the corridor. Every nerve in this body was singing, and all they'd done so far was kiss. She stood and picked up the clothes from the bed, laying them carefully in the armchair nearby. Then she took off her shoes while she was at it, and after that it seemed natural to remove the socks too. She wiggled her toes and stared down at them. They were perfectly formed and maintained, beautiful feet as far as feet went. She considered adding the rest of her clothes to the pile- she really wanted to be free of the pants which were rather constricting- but she wanted Lucifer there when she exposed herself to the rest of his body. So she tried to make a minor adjustment through the fabric of the trousers instead, only to surprise herself with just how sensitive things felt down there. She couldn't resist rubbing her palm over it a few times, and then had to stop because it only made her want more.

She got rid of the cufflinks- a bit of a fiddle which provided a good distraction from the pent-up desire- and put them on the bedside table. Then she rolled up the sleeves to stop the loose cuffs from flopping about, and lay on her side in what she hoped was a provocative position on the bed, legs slightly bent and her head propped by an elbow.

Then she undid a couple of extra buttons on her shirt. It was trickier than expected, as they were hidden behind an extra panel of fabric, but she managed it. She ran her fingers over a very tempting clavicle and then settled back down.

She grinned her best Devilish grin when he came in, and he grinned back and dropped down beside her. "I'm not entirely sober, but I think I'm sober enough," he said.

"That'll do for me," she agreed, pulling him close. 

His mouth tasted fresher, like he'd cleaned his teeth, and he smelled of his own cologne. Their legs were soon tangled together, hips grinding slowly, lips locked and tongues dancing. Fingers curled in hair and then burrowed under clothes, seeking more skin.

"Can we please get naked now?" Lucifer whispered.

"Yes!" she gasped, and they both reached for his buttons, giggling with joy and anticipation. She got him down to his underwear and wished she'd put on something prettier this morning. Not that he seemed to mind. He was looking down at himself- at her body, with awe and delight.

"Chloe," he breathed, "my Chloe!" 

She kissed his lips, and down his throat while reaching to unfasten his bra. When she pulled it away he clutched at his breasts eagerly and moaned.

"Oh, my love!"

Something about the way he writhed made her own desires pale behind the urgent need to satisfy him, to bring him pleasure. She leaned over him, pushing him onto his back and let her hands wander. She knew exactly where to touch, where and how to kiss. When her hand slipped down between his legs, the cotton panties he wore were sodden. He pushed up against it, whimpering.

She ran her nose over his, teasing and grinning. “Do you want me to show you how I do it? When I’m all alone and thinking of you?”

The noise he made couldn’t be considered a word, but the nod of his head was an enthusiastic affirmative. She pulled the panties away and tossed them on the floor. At first it was strange, feeling herself from a different angle, but she soon found her way around. The gasps and small sounds he made guided her, let her know when to speed up and when to slow down. At first she thought it might be easier if she shut her eyes, but she wanted to see his expressions, wanted to look in his eyes as they shared this moment- their first intimate act. She stroked the hair out of his face, kissed him, and then found his gaze before she slipped two fingers inside. He bucked eagerly, taking her deeper, and she gave him what he wanted. His answering grin and the way he bit his lower lip were more intoxicating than all the alcohol she’d drunk that night.

“Hngh, oh Detective,” (and how did he manage to make that word sound so utterly filthy in her own voice?) “you really are penetrating me.”

“Why yes, I am,” she grinned back, working her whole arm so he would feel the stretch and the push and pull. “But from another point of view, you’re finally getting to penetrate me too. Because this is still your body, inside my body. We're doing this together."

She fluttered her fingers and sucked his nipples to hard points. She kissed him deeply and teasingly, and felt for a particular divot among the ripples of flesh inside that she knew so well. His body began to tense up as she tapped and stroked it, and she moved to whisper in his ear. "Touch my clit. Find what feels good."

He moaned and touched himself, mimicking the motions she'd used earlier. Their hips rocked in unison. His cries grew louder and higher pitched, until they dissolved into tiny gasps and breathless whimpers and she knew he was so close. He was gazing up at the ceiling when it happened, a sudden spasm and then another, and she felt the way he clenched and released around her fingers. His face twisted with pleasure and it was beautiful, and it satisfied the deep hunger she felt for him. She let her fingers slow, working him past the peak and bringing him down gradually. His legs twisted as he brushed over his clit a few more times, relishing the intensity of the sensation, and then he looked at her.

She stroked his face with her free hand and smiled at him. He inhaled deeply and let out an extended hum of contentment. They kissed. She teased him once more, making him gasp before she withdrew her fingers. He caught her wrist and sucked them clean.

There weren't any words- they didn't need them. Chloe gathered him in her arms, holding him close and coming back to awareness of the needs of her own body. That could wait. What they'd just shared was too significant not to take a moment to appreciate it. She could feel his heart pounding against her chest, knowing from personal experience just how electric every touch must be feeling for him now. She kissed him and did her best to make him feel like he was the best thing in the universe.

He sighed and pulled back to look at her. "Thank you," he said.

"You're welcome," she smiled.

"No, I mean… that was new. I don't get to do many things that I've never done before, but I have a feeling I'm going to get a lot more of them now that I'm with you."

"Well, I imagine having a female orgasm must be different."

"It is, but that's not what I meant. What you just did for me- no one's ever done that before."

"I don't understand," she said, a small wrinkle of concern on her brow. "You must have had people who want to see you come."

A stray hair had sprung free and dangled over her forehead. He combed it back into place. "Yes, absolutely. But no one's ever done anything that was simply for my gratification. No one's ever put my pleasure before their own."

"Well, that's about to change. Because this is going to be a mutually beneficial relationship. I'm going to do everything humanly possible to make sure you get what you need."

He chuckled. "That's a very big appetite you're offering to cater for."

"I don't doubt it. I'm going to be a very busy lady. You may test the limits of my endurance. But I love you. So I'm going to try."

"Hmm. I look forward to it. But for now," his hand moved to the hidden buttons on her shirt and started popping then open. "I think I need to return the favour, don't you?"

"You don't _need_ to."

"But I want to." He parted her shirt and licked a line up her chest.

"Well then, as I'm you, I better let you have whatever you desire."

He undressed her quickly, with practised ease, and began to caress her. She looked down at herself, at the body she'd spent so long fantasising about. The smooth chest, the tight abdominals and to the hard length that was aching to be touched. It was generously proportioned, thick and smooth with a slight upward curl that reminded her of the curve of her favourite sex toy. It was perfect. Of course it was. She caught her reflection in the ceiling, all long limbed and long bodied, and ran a hand through her hair. “Fuck, you’re gorgeous.”

“I know,” he said smugly. “It’s quite something to experience it from the outside. Hold on, I want to try something.”

“What?” she asked, but he bent to her neck without answering and pinched her skin hard between his teeth. She yelped, and then laughed. “Hey!”

“You’re still vulnerable then,” he noted.

“Of course I am. Walking metaphor works whoever’s in residence, I guess.”

“Or my body is still responding to the proximity of yours.”

“Either way, it’s good to know.” He kissed the spot and eased the pain away. His hands moved down her body so slowly, she was writhing on her back, clutching at the sheets. His mouth was busy too, kissing and licking and sucking, nipping at her skin with just enough force to light it up without actually hurting. Then he blew gently over the length of her cock and touched his tongue to tip.

She throbbed, and it lurched up, eager for more. At last he ran his fingertips over it, making her shiver and moan. He curled his fingers around the base and let her thrust up desperately in his hand. “Easy, love,” he whispered, “it’ll be worth the wait, I promise.”

She whined, and though she couldn’t quite keep still, she slowed herself down and focussed on each sensation.

“That’s better.” He massaged her steadily, with a rolling action over the head that soon had her dripping. He caught up the leaking fluid and spread it around, and that made everything feel ten times better. She whined, and he grinned and bent down, kissing the top of her thigh and taking one of her balls in his mouth to gently suck it. She tangled her fingers in his hair and pulled his head up. 

"Look, I know torture is your thing, but please, Lucifer, I need…" she pressed her hips forward and groaned. "I don't know what I need, but it involves this cock and your hand, and something happening faster!"

"I know exactly what you need, Detective," he smiled mischievously and opened his mouth, filling it with her hard length.

Suddenly she was surrounded by hot and wet and tight and her brain went somewhere else so that all that she knew was sensation. He was sucking, bobbing his head, and yes! Oh yes, that was it. It felt good and right and his mouth was so perfect. She enjoyed it as long as she could, but the hunger kept increasing, her hips moving with him, and then pushing harder, wanting more-

He made a strangled sound and pulled back suddenly, blinking and breathing hard. The sight of his discomfort was enough to bring her out of the haze of arousal.

"I'm sorry, are you okay? Was that too much?"

He scoffed to himself. "Well, I said there would be new experiences. For a moment I forgot I was in someone else's body, which apparently has more of a gag reflex."

She winced. "Sorry! Yeah, I guess I need to work on that huh?"

"We can work on it together. You wouldn't be the first person I've had to train up. And it's much more pleasant and effective to do with a patient partner than on your own. If you think you can avoid thrusting, I'm willing to try again?"

"Hnngh. I'm not sure I can. I think I'm too far gone." As if to prove the point, she was still squirming as she spoke.

"Well then, let's try something else." He came up to lie beside her and snaked one arm under her shoulders, holding her, and she turned to kiss him, deep and passionate. "You want to touch it, don't you? Feel free."

It felt good on her hand- heavy and solid, and if she closed her eyes she could imagine it was him she was holding. She ran her fingers up and down the length, pulling at the skin, enjoying the feel of it. It was wonderfully satisfying.

“Good?” he asked.

“Mmm,” she agreed. “Very good.”

He let her carry on, kissing and caressing her, whispering how good and beautiful and kind she was. Her hand moved faster, and her breaths grew shorter, and she wanted so desperately to come, but she also wanted it to be with him, for it to be him that brought her there. “Please, Lucifer,” she gasped. “I need it to be you.”

He dragged his hand over his mouth, applying a generous helping of spit, with which he then reached down to spread over her cock. She shivered and groaned and he pumped quickly, letting her push up into the circle of his fist, holding her just tight enough. With erratic thrusts and ragged breaths she felt her muscles tighten and knew it was about to happen. There was a delicious feeling of impending release and then a strong spasm and she could _feel_ the orgasm pulsing down the length of her shaft and out, up in the air and onto her belly. It came in several bursts, each one sending ripples of pleasure through her cock and echoes through her body. It left her languid, boneless and sated. She felt like her body could quite happily go to sleep, but her heart was so full and pounding with life.

Lucifer held her tightly in both arms and hooked his leg over her thighs. She squealed and laughed. 

“What are you doing? I’m a mess!”

“Making sure you don’t disappear,” he said. “We can get cleaned up when my paranoia subsides.”

She surrendered to the embrace, and it felt very good to wrap her arms around him (if a little sticky) and relax in his embrace, knowing they were together now.

“I love you,” she whispered into his hair.

“It’s mutual,” he said softly.

And though it wasn’t exactly the words she wanted to hear, it was good enough for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the detour!  
> The next chapter is [ here.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25340377/chapters/62205157)


End file.
